girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-05-31 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Wow! The Foglios certainly prepared for their trip to GalaxyCon. How very sneaky of them. Really, really, really sneaky! — William Ansley (talk) 04:12, May 31, 2019 (UTC) : ... and it's really hard waiting before commenting on this particular page... Bkharvey (talk) 04:54, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Biggest news: Purple finally intervenes. ➤ Next-biggest news: Push has come to shove, and Krosp picks a side. ➤ : And the side is himself: She's my subject! Mine. Argadi (talk) 09:06, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :: No. That's how he justifies himself to Dim, and maybe even to himself, but if he were really looking out for himself, he would have been anywhere but the front lines. He's protecting Agatha because he's on her side. Bkharvey (talk) 15:17, May 31, 2019 (UTC) All Purple's eyes seem to be closed down to slits. And one of them (on our right) looks like a right-facing beak. :) That isn't supposed to be significant, is it? Bkharvey (talk) 05:04, May 31, 2019 (UTC) : Exertion? Argadi (talk) 09:06, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Oh, on the previous page just Dim's left arm seemed to have passed through the rift, but now pretty much all of him is gone, apart from his arms, which are fighting Agatha. So it would be entirely reasonable for Tarvek to throw the switch; maybe that's the help Purple needed? ➤ In panel 3. he does sort of remind me of Zeetha approving of Agatha's fighting ability. Bkharvey (talk) 05:10, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ... Oh man, William, I finally parsed your message correctly. How frustrating! Bkharvey (talk) 05:17, May 31, 2019 (UTC) I admit being annoyed at this one. Purple's the one who interferes? Tarvek, the Jaegers, Zeetha.. they are all just standing there? --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:26, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :OOPS! Sorry, I jumped offsides. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:16, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :: Thank you for serving as your own linesman. No need for a faceoff at this point. (Or were you thinking of some other sport?) -- William Ansley (talk) 03:22, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Aaaaand another Spark underestimates Agatha. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:44, May 31, 2019 (UTC) : I don't think Dim is underestimating Agatha. He respects her as a Heterodyne; he's pleased that she's a fighter. Do you think he's wrong to think he has things to teach her? Or is it just the word "apprentice" that bothers you? True, he wants to impose his will on her, but given his perspective on the world, it's a sign of respect that he thinks she's worth teaching. Bkharvey (talk) 05:51, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :: He underestimated the loyalty she inspires. She even motivated his own cat to turn against him. Loyalty, true loyalty, is one of the secrets to the Heterodynes' power base. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:12, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::: Scary to think that that applies even to the bad old Heterodynes. But yes, quite remarkable since he is said to have built deference to himself into all his creations. Bkharvey (talk) 08:17, June 2, 2019 (UTC)